


and all I need is to be struck (by your electric love)

by thedreamsteam



Series: the dream team fics [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crying, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamsteam/pseuds/thedreamsteam
Summary: Dream is crying.or, Dream is crying and doesn't want to wake up Sap.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: the dream team fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913893
Comments: 16
Kudos: 659





	and all I need is to be struck (by your electric love)

**Author's Note:**

> this si my first fic for them wowee + my first fic about a youtuber since my cringey wattpad book for smplive fics last year!!!!!
> 
> anyways i discovered the dream team a week ago and i Love them but i disocvered i started dreams video with notch when it first came out???? and i remember not rlly liking it and clicking off and look where we r babeyyyy
> 
> anyways this is dedicated to fatima bc shes been here while i searched for an h/c list for this fic and then never used it dhfjghg
> 
> enjoy!!! and i'll probably write a longer fic (coffe shop au maybe??) with dream n them soon so,,,, if people want it it will happen
> 
> (also title from electric love by borns)

Dream is crying.

He’s crying and it’s 3 in the morning and his chest hurts so, so much, and his throat hurts so, so much, and everything hurts so, so much, but he can’t stop _crying_ . His shirts feels wet and so does his skin, and he’s been sitting on top of the couch for the past hour, changing from a normal human being to this fucking mess, and he can’t stop _crying_.

He woke up because of a nightmare, and he can’t thinking about how much a mess he is because of that, but he woke up and didn’t want to tell Sap (didn’t want to know how much of a fuck-up he is) and instead left their bedroom to go downstairs, deciding if he at least has to be sad somewhere he won’t be sad in their room. And so that’s how he ended up here, sat in their living room, crying his heart out, sniffling hard and not even wiping the tears away anymore, letting them stream down his cheeks instead.

He didn’t want to wake up Sap, didn’t want him to wake up to his crying, except there’s a creak behind him, and when he turns around, the younger man is there, the concern evident in his eyes.

“Dream?” Sap says, quietly, and Dream just _breaks_.

“I’m s-sorry.” He chokes out, as Sap comes over, kneeling in the floor between his legs. “I didn’t want you to hear.”

“Dream, it’s okay.” He tells him, bringing his hand up to wipe Dream’s tears away. “It’s okay.”

“I’m still sorry.” He cries, and they sit there, Dream moving off the couch and into the floor, until he ends up in his lap, the tears staining Sap’s hoodie, his arms wrapping around the younger man, but Sap doesn’t stop (he never does), running his fingers through Dream’s hair and wiping the tears away the best he can. They sit there, until it’s nearly 4 am and Dream’s eyes stop crying, and he leans back, never letting go, and Sap’s hand stays on his face, wiping the tears away.

It’s still dark outside, but neither of them move to turn any lights on, and so they sit, quietly. Holding each other.

“I’m sorry.” Dream repeats, and Sap shakes his head, rejecting the apology.

“It’s ok.” He repeats as well, leaning forward to give him a kiss on the cheek. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

When the man shakes his head, Sap wraps a hand around his waist, dragging him closer.

“I love you.” He smiles, his own secret way of telling Dream it’s okay, and the man just wipes a tear and smiles back.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is LITERALLY the worst thing ive written but i love them so its fine
> 
> i have a tumblr sideblog for them but idk if i'll use it (its @georgendream if u wanna know) but just in case my main is @samswinchestre but i'll probably change it soon


End file.
